It is you I love
by lozzypoo
Summary: Now that Yuushi and Nagi have discovered their newfound love, outside forces are threatening to tear them apart and it all starts with the arrival of Yuushi's cousin, Hayato. There is going to be tears, heartache and some very disturbing secrets. review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey they're everyone. I am obsessed with the manga Invisible Boy and was just reading volume 1 when I realised how cute Nagi and Yuushi was together and how sad Nagi's situation was. So I decide to write a fic about them.

Summary- Finally Nagi's dad is coming home to be with him but once again Nagi is shattered when he realises it was a lie. He should be used to it by now but this time feels different. Heartbroken and alone he feels no one cares about him, but there is some who cares about him, even loves him. YuushiXNagi

It is you I love

_Why did it hurt so much._

'_Mum please don't leave' he screamed as the woman in front of him turned to leave._

'_I'm leaving you behind Nagi. Goodbye' He stood there in the rain and watched the retreating form of his mother walk away. He wrapped his arms around his waist and sunk to the ground, tears of pain and loneliness falling down his cheeks._

_It was all his fault._

'_If you think your no good how can expect others to love you when you can even love yourself' he heard his father say over the vast darkness. He knew his father was right. How could he be loved when he didn't even love himself? He was no good. Pathetic, useless. It was all true._

_He could feel the harsh rain beating down on him but he didn't care. He was alone in this vast darkness._

_No one cared._

''_I like you' a warm, kind voice said causing Nagi to open his eyes and look up into the most warmest eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that seemed so familiar. The person in front of him bent down so they were eye level._

'_I like you just the way you are. You are you and there is no reason why you have to be perfect, Nagi' brown eyes widened and he reach out for the figure in desperation, like he was his last lifeline. His reason for existence._

'_Yu-Chan please help me. I don't want to be alone' Nagi said franticly._

'_I will never leave you because….' The voice was growing fainter and fainter causing Nagi to panic._

'_Please Yu-Chan don't leave me to' _

'I will always be here' Nagi strained to hear.

'_Yu-Chan_

'YU-CHAN' Nagi screamed as he bolted up in bed. Beads of sweat ran down his face and his breath came in deep shallow breaths almost like he was gasping for air. After he gained a measure of awareness he looked around and realised he was in his room. He put his hand to his face and felt the cold wetness running down his cheek. He was crying. The dream was so vivid in his memory that he could remember the raw pain he felt when he watched his mother walk away and vanish into the darkness, never looking back. He was left alone again. Alone and abandoned.

But then a ray of light shined down on him, basking him in its brightness. He could remember the look of love in those blue eyes. It was like that look was reserved just for him.

And that face. It was a face he had seen a hundred times. A face that he would never want to forget.

'Yu- Chan' Nagi whispered in what seemed like longing. He sighed and moved a hand through his messy hair. Whenever he thought about the president he always remembered that day when Yuushi completed the 'blessing of the cherry blossom tree spirit' just for him. That was the day he realised how deep his feelings for Yuushi Kitou were.

He sighed again and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let the sun's rays warm up the dark room. It was just another day in his lonely life.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Nagi walked through the gates of Ouka Academy and couldn't help but glance at the scorn of squealing, giggling Mokuon girls waiting at the gates for something, or rather someone and Nagi didn't have to wait to see who it was: The girl's screams gave it away

'Oh there he is' a girl squealed catching the attention of everyone around her. Coming through the gate was the esteemed student council president of Ouka Academy, Yuushi Kitou. Handsome, charming, athletic as well as kind, caring and considerate. He was the proud and joy of Ouka.

The Mokuon girls flocked to him like metal to a magnet. Yuushi laughed nervously at the crowd of girls around him until his beautiful blue eyes landed on Nagi who was standing a few meters away. He smiled and called out his name.

'Nagi' he gently pushed his way through the sea of girls until he got to Nagi who was patiently waiting for him.

'Hi Yu-Chan' Nagi said trying to give his best smile but his dream was still vivid in his mind. Yuushi caught the sudden change and saw the sadden look on Nagi's face.

'Is something wrong Nagi' Yuushi asked, his voice laced with worry. It hurt him to see that something was worrying his little Nagi-Chan and he bet it had to do with his father.

Nagi suddenly grew nervous. He didn't want Yuushi to find out about his dream, it would only burden Yuushi more then he already is and he hated to burden anyone 'no nothing is wrong, really' Nagi smiled holding up his hands.

Yuushi knew better. Nagi had a tendency to keep things bottled up inside. Yuushi was the master of that tactic. He decided to play along.

'Ok then. Come lets go before Takamura-San gets here' Yuushi said as he and Nagi started walking towards the entrance, grabbing the attention of everyone they walked past.

'I hear the student council is getting even more requests for more activities then ever before' Nagi asked trying to get his mind off things.

'Yeah there are so many ideas to choose from' Yuushi said, excitement creeping in his voice.

Nagi couldn't help but smile at Yuushi's bubbly personality. That was the reason why Nagi couldn't wait to see him in the mornings. Yuushi was the only one who could do that.

'So why are you hiding form Takamura- Sempai' Nagi asked.

Yuushi laughed nervously 'ah no reason but you see I kind of told him that I would finish that speech for tomorrow but I am having a harder time then I thought with it'

'I'm sure he will understand' Nagi said trying to reassure the president

'Maybe but Takamura-San can be scary sometimes' Yuushi laughed and went inside with Nagi behind him who smiled, feeling content with just being near this wonderful person.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Nagi walked down the hallway towards the student council room. Scorns of people walked past him but he paid no attention to them as his mind was occupied on other things. Like his dream and his growing love for his president, which was becoming harder and harder to hide.

He failed to see Akira Takamura coming towards him before they almost bumped into each other.

'You seem to be in a daze, Nagi' Akira looked down at the blacked haired boy 'is there anything on your mind'

Nagi looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed for being caught. He knew that Akira was a kind understanding person but he felt that it was too private to tell him about his dream

'No I was just thinking at Yu-Chan still has so much to do for the upcoming festival that I hope he is not straining himself' Nagi said. Well it was true Yuushi had so much work to do

'I'm sure Yuushi can handle it. He is the president after all and he has all council members to help him'

Nagi smiled at the truth of those words. Yuushi was so strong and thoughtful to anyone that Nagi wished that he could be like that

'I take it you were headed to the student council room' Akira said, breaking Nagi out of his thoughts.

'Oh yes I was'

'Well lets go then. That speech is not going to write itself'

……………………………………………………………………………….

Nagi opened the door to his house and walked in that afternoon, his tired muscles screaming for relief. He sighed as he took off his shoes and walked inside the rather silent house. He sometimes hated coming home at times. When there was no one to greet him and ask him 'how was your day' but it was only wishful thinking on his part.

He walked through the house, on the way pressing the button on the answering machine. He listened without any real interest knowing that any messages were just salespeople or for his father.

'_Nagi it's me' _a deep voice said over the machine. Nagi stopped and turned around to glance at the small black object, thinking that maybe this was some kind of trick.

'I will be coming home tonight at about 6:30 so make sure dinner is ready before I come home' the machine clicked off and silence once again fell over the room. Nagi stood rooted to the spot wondering if what he heard was real. Did his dad really say he was coming home? He went to the machine and replayed the message, making sure what he heard was real.

'He is coming home' Nagi said in disbelieve. As the possibility of his father actually coming home to be with him made him feel…happy.

He practically ran into his room to get changed to start preparing for his father's arrival. He didn't have time to go to the store so he threw anything he had together, hoping that it would satisfy his father.

Six-thirty arrived and Nagi was just putting the finishing touches around the house before siting down at the table and waited, now and then glancing around making sure everything was perfect.

After a while Nagi glanced at the clock '7:45, he must be late' Nagi said to himself but he could feel the familiar sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. He had to believe that his father was coming home, if nothing else.

By now the light from the candles had dimmed and the flickering light casting shadows across the room. Nagi leant his head on his arm and glance sadly over the food he had prepared, cold by now and most probably un-edible. The clock dinged and Nagi glanced over to it and almost cried.

'9:00. I guess he couldn't come after all' Nagi said trying to convince himself, but it was no use. The damage was done. He looked to the floor and felt a cold drop of water land on his curled fist. He blinked in surprise and lifted his hand to his cheek to find himself crying and he didn't even try to stop it.

He looked over to the answering machine in betrayal and cursed the black box of misery. He looked over to the phone and a sudden thought came to him. He slipped reluctantly from the table and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialled the only person who would understand what he was going through.

Yuushi was in the middle of working on his speech, which had to be written by tomorrow. He sighed and forced himself to continue knowing it was futile as no words came to him. He was about to take a break when the phone rang.

He walked over to it and picked it up.

'Hello' Yuushi said. At the other end of the line Yuushi could here sniffles, like someone had been crying

'Hello' Yuushi tried again.

'_Yu-Chan' _Nagi said. His voice filled with sadness.

'Nagi is that you. What's wrong' deep down Yuushi knew and it made him deeply worried.

'_Can you come over…I don't want to be alone' _

'I will be right there, Nagi just hold on' Yuushi said franticly before he hung up and grabbed his shoes and coat and raced out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Yuushi ran straight over to Nagi's house right after he received the rather disturbing distress call from Nagi. He sounded so….frightened, like he was afraid to be alone making Yuushi even more worried.

He walked quickly up to the door and knocked loudly 'Nagi its me, open up' Yuushi demanded. He didn't have to wait long as the door opened and Yuushi suddenly had an armful of sobering Nagi.

They stood there for a couple of moments as Nagi cried and Yuushi let him. He knew that Nagi need to get let all his troubles out so he rubbed Nagi's back to comfort him and waited for Nagi to tell him what was wrong.

'He didn't come' Nagi managed to say in between sobs 'he said he was coming home to be with me. But it was all just a lie' he buried further into the warmness of Yuushi's chest and sobbed harder 'I am sick of it'

Yuushi looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled tenderly. He brought his arms around the trembling form and held him tightly. 'Its ok now, I'm here' Yuushi said quietly in Nagi's ear. Without letting go he led Nagi inside and closed the door. He lent against it and slid down to the floor, bringing a surprised Nagi with him.

'Do you want to talk about it' Yuushi asked the black haired boy in his arms. Nagi lent his head against Yuushi's warm chest; the feeling of those strong arms around him seemed to chase away his fears. Nagi sniffled a couple of times and sighed.

'I actually thought he was going to come home this time. I believed he actually found the time to be with me. But I guess it was just another empty promise. Dad was right, I will never be loved' Nagi started trembling again as fresh tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he was so upset for. He should have known this was going to happen. Nagi laughed bitterly, making Yuushi flinch.

'I guess its stupid of me for crying over something like this' He was about to pull away in embarrassment when Yuushi's arms tightened around him and brought him back against his chest. They sat there for a couple of moments, either one not saying a word. Both just comfortable sitting there in each other's arms.

'That's not true' Yuushi said breaking the silence. His voice was laced with love and warmth that Nagi looked up into Yuushi's blue eyes and almost gasped at the emotions he read in them and they were all directed at him.

'That's not true at all' Yuushi repeated. He reached out and cupped Nagi's cheek and brought him closer.

'Never be ashamed of who you are Nagi because no one can take that way from you. This is you. It is you who makes me get up in the morning. It is you who I can't wait to see when I get to school. It is you who I love'

Nagi's eyes widened at the declaration and was about to respond when Yuushi leaned down and captured Nagi's lips in a kiss that spoke more then words ever could. Nagi couldn't believe what was happening but for some strange reason it felt so right. He felt Yuushi's lips glide over his sensually, waiting to be accepted and Nagi was more then happy to oblige the tender probing of Yuushi's lips.

Suddenly Nagi's world of pain and loneliness lifted and a bright stream of light chased away the darkness and filled his life with joy and happiness and it was all thanks to Yuushi, the person he loved.

They separated, both breathing heavily but did not want to be separated from the other so Yuushi leant back on the door content with just holding Nagi in his arms. It put him at ease to know that Nagi was here with him.

'Yu-Chan' Nagi whispered, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks.

'Hmmm'

'When did you know'?

'Know what' Yuushi looked down and couldn't help but smile at Nagi's blushing face.

'That…you loved me' Nagi said a bit embarrassed.

Yuushi chuckled and leaned down 'ever since I first glanced at that shy, looking boy sitting in the student council office looking lost and so adorable'

'Yu-Chan' Nagi said a bit outraged but softened and a bright smile blossomed on his face. He felt so happy at that moment that it was hard for him to express how he felt. So he did the only thing he could do: he leant up and captured Yuushi's lips in a surprise kiss. He felt himself tremble but Yuushi was there to support him, knowing that Nagi was trying to tell him that he loved him.

They parted and Nagi leant his forehead against Yuushi's and smiled, a true smile.

'I love you too, Yu-Chan'

The End

How was that everyone? I just thought that Yuushi and Nagi should have their own fic. It was just so sad what was happening to Nagi so I thought what would happen if Yuushi went to comfort him. So I hope you like and remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. After much thought I decided to make this a story cause a one-shot just didn't so it for me. Yuushi and Nagi are so cute together that I couldn't help my self.

Summary- Now that Yuushi and Nagi have discovered their newfound love outside forces are threatening to tear them apart and it all starts with the arrival of Yuushi's cousin, Hayato. Remember to review

Enjoy

Chapter 2

The chirping of birds could be heard coming from outside which caused Nagi to open his sleepy eyes and roll over to block out the annoying sun's rays that filtered through his blinds, onto his face. He felt surprisingly warm and light inside and couldn't express how happy he felt this morning, and it was possibly due to the other person sleeping just outside his door. He blushed when he remembered last night's events. Yuushi had come over to comfort him when his father didn't show up again and held him while he cried.

_It is you I love…_

That is what Yuushi had said to him. At that moment Nagi felt happiness he had never felt before. Being in Yuushi's warm embrace and the feeing of those warm lips. It felt like he had finally come home.

He had asked Yuushi to stay the night because he was afraid to be alone again and Yuushi was more then happy to oblige. And Nagi had never slept so soundly that night, listening to the soft snores coming from the other room. It made him feel safe, wanted, loved.

He smiled once more and sat up. He stepped out of bed and went to the door. He opened it walked out into the living room where Yuushi was still sleeping soundly. Even in sleep Yuushi still looked as handsome as ever. It almost made Nagi want to run a finger down those soft cheeks. And those lips, Nagi could still feel the tingle from when Yuushi pressed those lips against his.

The clock on the wall chimed and made Nagi take a quick glance towards it. When he realised the time he walked over to the edge of the couch and bent down to shake the sleeping man awake.

'Yu-Chan.' Nagi whispered and gentle shook his shoulder. After a few moments Yuushi's eyelids began to flutter before opening to reveal pools of blue. Those same eyes looked around before landing on him and a soft smiled graced that beautiful face.

'Good morning, ' Yuushi said with a yawn before sitting up and stretching his stiff limbs.

'Did you sleep well.'? Nagi asked and stiffened when Yuushi leant his head sleepily on Nagi's shoulder making him blush at the close contact 'still sleepy.' Yuushi mumbled.

'I see your not a morning person Yu-Chan.' Nagi smiled. Yuushi nodded and lifted his head from Nagi's shoulder and folded a hand through his hair.

'Thank you,' Nagi whispered.

'What for.'

'For staying with me.' Nagi said. Yuushi's eyes softened and he reached over and cupped Nagi's cheek causing him to look up. 'It was my pleasure.' and before Nagi had time to respond, Yuushi leant down and pressed soft lips against his own in a kiss that Nagi could only describe as…. wind-blowing.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Nagi was positively floating on air on his way to school. Of course it was all because of the person walking beside him, looking calm and collected as ever with his bag slung over his shoulder and his hand in his pocket, whistling an unknown tune. He stole a quick glance beside him and couldn't help but admire Yuushi Kitou. He was everything that any man would want to be. Well who wouldn't. He was smart, confident, handsome, kind _and _he was Student Council President of the most prestigious school in Japan.

Then a sudden thought hit him. Would everything be different now at School? Would Yuushi treat him differently? He didn't want any special treatment if that meant that Yuushi would have to take advantage of others for him. Yuushi was the most considerate and kind person he knew and it would make Nagi feel guilty if he had to tarnish that.

Yuushi must have felt Nagi's uneasiness because he turned to look at the dark haired boy next to him 'Nagi what's wrong'

'Everything is going to be different now' Nagi's said

'What do you mean' Yuushi said in confusion and stopped walking, as did Nagi who continued to look at the ground

'Things are going to be now at school because we are…together.' Nagi said and could feel tears springing into his eyes. He cursed himself for being so foolish in front of Yuushi. 'I don't want you to treat me different if that means you have to take advantage of other people. I don't want that.'

Yuushi looked down at the whimpering boy and smiled. He stepped forward and put a hand on Nagi's head, causing him to look up into Yuushi's blue eyes. 'If you don't want me too treat you differently then I won't. I want you to be happy Nagi and it pains me to see you so sad.' Yuushi then smiled and pulled Nagi into a hug.

'So don't be sad okay' Yuushi pleaded. Nagi nodded and relaxed in Yuushi's arms. He didn't now why he was so worried over this. Yuushi let go and stepped back.

'Now no worrying over this. Okay' he ruffled Nagi's hair, causing him to laugh and nod his head. ' Good. Come on we better get to school before I'm late again.' Nagi nodded once more and followed beside Yuushi, still wondering how he could have such a wonderful person as Yuushi Kitou by his side.

……………………………………………………………………

The gates of Ouka opened and the students started filing in from all directions. They stood around talking about the latest news, up coming events and the latest gossip that was going around.

A tall dark haired man walked through the large gates with his bag slung over his shoulder and his crisp school uniform looking sharp and clean. His short black hair complimenting his handsome features and his smooth tanned completion perfectly. His sharp, cunning eyes taking in everything as he stepped into the school's courtyard. All talking cist and all heads turned in his direction

'I wonder I this is what its like for him as well.' the boy said, trying to ignore all the whispering and staring. A couple of guys walked up to him that caused him to stop.

'I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?' one of the boys said and stuck out his hand ' I'm Van Sato. Welcome to Ouka.'

'Thank you. I'm Hayato Kitou.' Hayato said with a somewhat bored expression. The boys around him as well as the others around the courtyard stopped and turned to look at him.

'Kitou, as in Yuushi Kitou.' they said in shock. 'As in Student Council President Yuushi Kitou.'

'Yeah, his my cousin.' He heard gasps and murmurs all around him. Was Yuushi that popular here? He had heard back home that Yuushi was making a name for himself but he didn't know it was like this.

'Hayato is that you' a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and found Yuushi and a black-haired boy standing there. Hayato smiled and walked up to the two, ignoring all the insisted whispering.

'My dear cousin. It's been a while. New years I believe.' Hayato stopped in front of them.

'What are you doing here.'? Yuushi said and noticed the school uniform 'You got transferred to Ouka.'

'The other school wasn't really working out for me. The family thought it would be good for me.' Hayato said his expression suddenly turning serious ' Reito has been asking about you. Said he was going to come down for the cultural festival and see you'

'He did' Yuushi said and tried to look happy but Nagi could see the sadness in his eyes. He had heard about Yuushi's younger brother once before but never actually met him. It seemed like it was something Yuushi didn't like talking about.

'Anyway enough of that spoilt little brat. Are you going to introduce me to this adorable little thing here.' Hayato said and looked over to Nagi.

'Oh Nagi this is my cousin, Hayato.' Yuushi said

'Its nice to meet you.' Nagi smiled and blushed at being called 'cute'

'President Kitou we need your help.' an urgent shout came across the courtyard. A boy came running towards them and stopped in front of them to catch his breath.

'What is it.'? Yuushi said switching to President mode.

'The drama club are having some issues about placements for the festival.' the boy said urgently, still panting from running.

'Ok I will be right there.' he turned to Nagi and Hayato with an apologetic look 'I'm sorry but duty calls.'

'That's ok. You go.' Hayato waved and Nagi nodded. Yuushi smiled and followed after the boy leaving Nagi and Hayato behind.

'It seems Yuushi is doing fine here.' Hayato said and watched the retreating form of his cousin. 'I'm glad.'

'Are you and Yu-Chan close.'? Nagi asked. H was curious about what kind of family Yuushi had. He never talked about them and if mentioned he would always avoid the subject.

'Close as cousins can be.' Hayato suddenly looked sad. 'He doesn't speak about his family often does he.'

Nagi shook his head. Hayato sighed 'I'm not surprised. There are things about the Kitou family that should be kept silent. which is why you shouldn't get involved.'

'What.' Nagi said wondering if he heard correctly. Hayato turned to look down at Nagi and put a hand on his shoulder. ' I've known Yuushi for a very long time. We practically grew up together.' Hayato paused. 'He was the first friend I ever had.'

_Hey do you want to be my friend.._

'If you care about Yuushi you will stay away from him. He already has so many dark shadows surrounding him that if you stay with him, you will only causing him and yourself pain' Hayato said before turning to walk away and leaving Nagi behind with the seeds of doubt and guilt blossoming in his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………

'Yuushi why didn't you tell us that your cousin would be coming here' Takaya Yusa said and sat down in front of Yuushi who was going over some papers. They were sitting in the Student Council room taking a break. Gossip about Yuushi's cousin starting at Ouka had spread like wild fire around campus and even a couple of brave souls had even come to him and asked if it was true that Hayato was really related to him.

'I didn't even know. Hayato is somewhat of a drifter. You never know where he is going to end up.' Yuushi sighed trying to ignore Takaya's jabbering.

'Takaya please leave the president alone. He has much work to do and you are not helping' a stern voice said at Yuushi's shoulder. He looked up to find Vice-President Akira Takamura standing there, holding a stack of new papers for Yuushi to look at. Yuushi closed his eyes and sighed before opening them. He then found himself doing something that he has been doing a lot lately: scanning the room for Nagi.

When he found that he wasn't in the room Yuushi spoke up 'where's Nagi'

'He said that he had something to do so he couldn't come today' Akira said. Yuushi nodded and went back to reading but he couldn't shake the feeling at the back of his mind.

'Do you know why he is here, at Ouka I mean' Kyosuke Natsume spoke up.' Its pretty weird.'

'Why do you say that.'? Saiga Satsuki asked

'A transfer student in the middle of the year. As well as him passing the requirements to get in with hardly any effort. Its like they just let him in.'

'Well he is a Kitou.' Yusa nudged Yuushi 'hey, Yuushi.'

'He said something about the family thought it would be better for him if he went here.' Yuushi said and went back to reading as if it was no big deal but everyone knew it was something bigger. Was Hayato sent here to spy on Yuushi? After all, Yuushi's family history was still a big mystery.

'I wonder if we get to met anymore of Yuushi's family. We already got to meet Seiji.' Takaya pointed out the last time they met one of Yuushi's relatives when they went to buy supplies that time.

'Come to think of it Yuushi you have a younger brother don't you.' Takaya asked.

'Yeah his name is Reito. His a couple of years younger so he still lives at the main house.' Yuushi said back 'but enough talk of my family tree. I believe we more important matters to discuss.' The others agreed and went back to the tasks they were assigned to do, but each wondering if Yuushi changed the subject because he really wanted to get the work done or was it really on purpose.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Nagi walked down the school halls and thought to stop off at the student council room but what Hayato had said seemed to weigh down his mind. '_You will only cause him and yourself pain.'_ He decided against it and went the other way, bypassing the student council room altogether.

He turned the corner and saw Hayato coming towards him with his arms full of boxes. 'Oh Nagi could you please give me a hand.'

'Ah sure.' Nagi took a few boxes before they fell.

'Thanks,' Nagi nodded and followed behind Hayato. From behind, Hayato looked much like Yuushi, except for the dark hair. They both seem to have the same build and shape as well as the same mysterious presences that seemed to follow them wherever they went, like a shadow.

'Ouka really is a nice place.' Hayato broke the silence that seemed to surround them.

'Yeah it is. I always wanted to go here and of course it is close to where I live.' Nagi responded.

'I hear that Yuushi lives alone.'

'Yeah he does.' Nagi suddenly felt a little nervous. He felt like he was being interrogated by being asked all this questions about Yuushi.

'I'm sorry. I've been asking you too many questions.' Hayato apologised 'I sound like a worried parent.'

'That's ok. It just means you care a lot about that person.' Nagi waved away the apology 'Yu-Chan is very important to a lot of people here.'

'Is that so.' The tone in Hayato's voice caused Nagi to look up at him.

'Well were here.' Hayato announced and opened the door to one of the art rooms, which was currently unoccupied. They walked in and distributed the boxes in the corner.

'Thanks again for the help.' Hayato said again.

'It was no problem.' Hayato nodded and walked over to the window where the afternoon's rays where coming though that seemed to light up Hayato's black hair like a hallo and bathed him in shades of yellow, orange and red.

Nagi stood in awe until Hayato broke the silence ' I remember when Yuushi and I used to do this at the main house. When we were kids we would sit on the roof of our uncle's house for hours and watch the sun go down. The mixer of yellows and reds would streak across the sky that we could trace them with our fingers.' Hayato reached up and began tracing patterns on the window glass. 'But then he had to go away overseas and I was left alone.'

'Hayato.' Nagi said. He could truly understand Hayato's feelings of loneliness. The feeling of despair and agony that builds up in your chest that it feels like it's going to burst. He knows what that kind of loneliness feels like, but now that Yuushi is here, it has become less and less.

Hayato sighed and turned around to face Nagi.' anyway I believe you have thought on what I said earlier.'

'Y..Yes.' Nagi replied and looked down at the floor, unable to meet the intense gaze that seemed to be directed at him. 'But..' Nagi managed to look up into those deep green eyes. 'I want to know everything about him.'

Hayato tilted his head a little and let out a small chuckle.' Everything huh.' He stepped away from the window's edge and walked past Nagi to stand at his side.

'You say want to know_ everything_ do you. Tell me, if you did find out. Would you still stay with him? Would you be the one to make him happy when you know nothing of Yuushi Kitou.' Hayato walked towards the door and stopped before opening it.' I am not doing this just for Yuushi's benefit; but for yours as well.'

Hayato opened the door and walked out of the room and left Nagi alone in the somewhat lonely room, which had suddenly lost its bright lustre. Hayato's words rang in Nagi's head and he came to a realisation: He didn't really know Yuushi at all.

After all this time. He had thought that he finally broken through to the enigma that was Yuushi Kitou.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The final bell had been rung to signal the end of the day and students began to file out of the doors, heading towards home. Yuushi was glad that he didn't have any council meetings that afternoon as he had lots of work to catch up on since he stayed over Nagi's house. Speaking of Nagi, Yuushi was surprised that he hadn't seen him all afternoon. He looked around hoping to catch him before he went home. He then noticed a head of familiar black hair walking towards the front gate and hurried to catch up to him.

'Nagi wait up.'

Nagi could here someone calling out his name and was determined not to turn around, for fear that if he did, he would break down there and then.

_Just keep walking Nagi. Don't look back. _

'Hey Nagi.' Yuushi called out again.

_Don't look back at him._

Nagi had successfully made it out of the gate and left Yuushi behind, who stood there looking a bit confused. 'Maybe he didn't hear me.'

'Who didn't hear you.'? Akira asked and stood next to the president.

'Oh its nothing.' Yuushi said and looked at where Nagi had just been, worry and concern growing inside his heart.

Nagi tried to keep his steps steady but he knew his legs were ready to give way at any moment. His heart felt very heavy that he almost wanted to turn around and run into Yuushi's embrace and tell him that he was sorry.

But for Yuushi's sake he must stay away, even if it caused his heart to rip into two.

To be continued.

I have officially decided that I am going to continue with this story. I thought a one-shot was just two short for this couple so here I am. Believe when I say this, Hayato isn't really a bad guy. He just cares about Yuushi and wants what's best for him. So don't judge him just yet. Stay turned for more drama and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there all. Nothing to report at the moment so enjoy this new chapter and remember to enjoy

Chapter 3

_You know nothing of Yuushi Kitou. _

Nagi squeezed his eyes shut as those heavy words weighed down not just on his mind, but his heart as well. It was like he couldn't breath. That just the thought made his stomach twist in unbearable nots. He had tried to get the feeling out of his mind but whenever he thought about Yuushi suffering because of him, it always came back to him in full force.

He sighed miserably and tried to listen to the teacher at the front of the room but once again his eyes would be drawn to the other side of the room where the handsome blonde sat. He had been avoiding Yuushi for the past couple of days and the blonde's perceptiveness was starting to show. When he offered to walk Nagi home, he would always decline and give some sort of lame excuse and when there were council meetings, Nagi would always leave before Yuushi got a chance to talk with him. He even called his home but would always let the answering machine get it. He felt cowardly for doing so but he felt it was the only way.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to hear the teacher call out his name.

'Nagi Tokieda! I apologise if my class is so boring for you but would you mind please paying attention.' Nagi snapped out of his reserve and stood up.

'Ah, sorry sir.' Nagi sat down and the students around him started laughing at his embarrassment. He blushed and unconsciously turned his head in Yuushi's direction and found those familiar blue eyes starting at him. They held such concern and uncertainty that Nagi had to force himself to look away, missing the sudden look of hurt and rejection on the other boys face.

_You're such a coward._ He said to himself and the situation seemed to weigh even more on his mind. Oh, how desperately he wanted to run to Yuushi and tell him everything. To tell him that he was only being foolish and that he was sorry for making him worry. Then Yuushi would take him in his arms and envelope him in a warm, loving hug. But, sadly that was not meant to be and the seeds of loneliness and despair grew deeper with his heart.

The faint sounds of the school bell echoed throughout the school and various students and teachers made their way to their next classes. The teacher wrapped up his lecture and finally dismissed his bored charges. Students stood up around him and filed out the classroom. Out of the corner eye he noticed Yuushi stand up and walk towards him.

'Hey Nagi- Chan, are you alright.' At one point Nagi would have melted from those tender words but they only seemed to tear the wound in his heart even wider. Without so much as glancing up at the handsome president, started packing up his belongings.

'Yes I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night.' Nagi cursed himself for the lame excuse but he couldn't afford Yuushi to see through his visage.

'Oh, well do you want to walk with me to the council room. I forgot something I need for the cultural festival.' Yuushi asked, his blue eyes pleading with him to comply. Nagi sucked in his breath when he glanced into those blue eyes and almost said yes, if it wasn't for _that _painful statement clouding his judgement.

'Sorry, I can't. I have some things I need to do.' and without so much as looking back, slipped out the room before Yuushi had a chance to pursue him. He just had to get out of there before he said something foolish.

Yuushi watched Nagi leave with troubled eyes and the nagging voice in the back of his mind grew louder, telling him to go after the brunette. He couldn't but feel that Nagi was avoiding him. He had felt the slight probing in the back of his mind for a few days now and it seemed to grow each day. He walked over to the door and look out into the hallway.

'Yuushi, something the matter.' Yuushi turned his head to see Kyosuke at his side, looking in the direction Nagi had run off too.

'Its nothing.' Yuushi said

'Its Nagi. Isn't it.' Yuushi looked back at brown-headed boy in surprise, causing him to snort in recognition. 'Come on Yuushi. When it comes to him, you focus on nothing else. But…I have notice that lately something has been up with the little guy.'

'Maybe I'm reading to much into it.' Yuushi said thoughtfully

'Maybe. Have you tried talking to him.'?

'Yeah but he seems to be avoiding me and I don't know why.'

…………………………………………………………………………….

'Hey, Satsuki-Chan.' Satsuki Saige stopped abruptly when he heard the familiar, cool voice of the student council's chairman call out his name from behind. He turned around and sure enough, he found the blonde third year walking towards him.

'I finally caught up with you. Didn't you hear me call out you name.' Takaya said and smiled down at his underclassman. Satsuki could be so dull sometimes but that was what was so amusing about him. No matter what he said or did it, Satsuki Saige always remained a mystery, even to him. No one could tell what he was thinking, except maybe for Yuushi. That boy is too perceptive for his own good.

'No, not really.' Satsuki said rather nonchalantly and turned to leave. In truth, he had heard the faint calls of his name but hoped that the other man would give up but knowing this certain individual; it was highly unlikely. He was about to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist.

'Where off to in such a hurry.'

'If it is any of your business. I have Koto practice.' Satsuki said and shook his wrist out of Takaya's grip and walked away but after a few moments heard a soft pair of footsteps fall in time with his own. He didn't have to turn to see who it was.

'Why are you following me'?

'I haven't seen you practice lately. Besides…' Takaya paused and said gently. 'I bet you play beautifully.' Satsuki resisted the urge to blush and hit his sempai across the head for the inappropriate comment but kept walking, trying to ignore the annoying, rather soothing presences beside him.

They finally came to the Koto music room and Satsuki opened the door. There were only a handful of students playing inside and many looked up in surprise to see the two of them at the door.

'Saiga-San, Yusa-San. How nice of you to join us.' The Koto's music teacher greeted them warmly as she welcomed them at the door. 'I am glad that you decided to join us today, Saiga-San.'

'I thought I might get some practice in.'

'Well why don't you play for us, Saiga-San. I am sure we all would love to hear you play.'

Takaya watched in awe as Satsuki's long, smooth fingers glided across the tight strings of the Koto as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. It was almost memorizing that Takaya could help but close his eyes and listen to the enchanting sound that floated to his ears. The sound of Satsuki's playing was like a soothing lullaby that he found his body getting heavy and his heart was growing lighter.

Takaya opened his eyes and his fascination only grew. He glanced around the room and it seemed everyone was thinking the same thing. Satsuki presences was one that demanded respect but found it hard to express what he was feeling so he expressed it through his music. He knew that Satsuki wasn't a very open person and he usually kept things to himself, he was able to see another side of the fair-haired boy. The more softer, vulnerable side that he was sure Saiga would be embarrassed if he found out he knew about it. It made Yusa smile slightly.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

'_How is he doing.'? _Hayato stood in the empty men's bathroom with his cell phone to his ear. The deep baritone voice coming from the other end sounded worried and concerned.

'Stubborn as ever. I'm gonna have my hands full.'

'_Well I expected no less from of my nephew. He is a Kitou after all.'_ A slight chuckle could be heard and it made Hayato frown.

'That's what worries me.' Hayato mumbled 'Uncle, are you sure this is the right thing to do. I mean Yuushi seems to be doing alright here.'

'_You know the rules, Hayato. Yuushi is very important to the Kitou family. The main family had asked us to watch over him and keep him safe.' _

Hayato sighed and nodded. 'I understand, Uncle.' Hayato hung up and pocketed his phone. He walked out into the crowded hall and into the sea of students going back and forth. The dark-haired man walked through the never-ending cluster of students until a familiar head appeared between the seas of dark heads. Even this far away, Hayato could see why Yuushi was one of 'the three princes' of Ouka, a title he had heard someone call his blonde haired cousin. Everyone who passed him would stop and stare in awe at the handsome man and Hayato started to feel a little jealous that he had to share this wonderful person with such lowbred people.

Is that why he said those things to Nagi? Because he was jealous. When he thought about it, he had never seen Yuushi look so happy and carefree and it was like a cold stab to his chest the refused to go away. It was like Yuushi didn't need him anymore and realised that he wasn't the scared, frail boy he once was and didn't need Hayato to look after him anymore. And it scared him.

With a heavy sigh, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way through the sea of chattering students. Their constat chattering and annoying voices did nothing to help curb his uneasiness and restlessness that seemed to ebb away at his heart.

_'I'll be your friend… just don't cry. Ok.' Hayato reached out and grabbed his small cousin's hand to pull him up from the ground. He clutched the tiny kitten in his hands and looked up, his big blue eyes swelling with tears before he let out a small cry…._

That was the first time Hayato had seen his cousin cry and even now after all these years, that image still burned inside his memory. He vowed then that he would always protect his cousin against everything that would harm him so that he never had to cry again.

He then realised what he must do. If it meant making Yuushi happy, then he ha no choice. He spotted a group of laughing second years and walked up to them.

'Hey.'

'Oh, Hayato- Kun.' The second years seemed quite startled by Hayato's sudden appearance but he ignored it and continued.

'Have you seen Yuushi.'?

'Oh, President Kitou. I think I saw him headed towards the library.' One of them said and pointed opposite direction.

'Thanks.' Hayato nodded and headed in the appointed direction. When he finally came to his destination, he stood outside the door and was about to go in but hesitation gripped him and he stepped back. _'What am I doing' _Hayato thought. _'Do you want Yuushi to hate you.'?_ He shook his head and opened the door.

They weren't kidding when they said Ouka's library was one of the best in Japan. Its impressive grandeur, as well as his vast knowledge of books was a sight all on his own. He noticed many students among the various shelves, reading or looking through different books.

He finally came to the study area were many tables with chairs where situated around the room and he scanned the area until his dark eyes landed on a familiar head of blonde hair. Yuushi was sitting at a small table at the back of the room. He had various books in front of him and seemed to be engaged in one he had opened it front of him. Hayato's eyes softened and he made his way over.

'Hey, Yuushi.' Hayato said, making the blonde look up. Startled blue eyes softened slightly when he realised who it was.

'Hey, Hayato.'

'Studying.' Hayato sat down on the chair opposite and glanced at all the opened books.

'Yeah. I have a test I have to study for and…' Yuushi sighed, making Hayato look up. 'I needed a place to think.'

'About what.'

'Nagi.' Hayato noticed Yuushi frowned sightly and his usually bright blue eyes looking a little sad, it broke Hayato's heart. To see his strong-willed, confident cousin, looking so vulnerable and uncertain that Hayato knew he had made the right decision. If only for Yuushi's sake.

'He seems to be voiding me and I don't know why. '

'I think I do.' Hayato said softly and looked away, placing his head on his hands.

'Huh. You do.'

'I might have said…something to Nagi about your past.' Yuushi's eyes widened and Hayato looked at him, his eyes pleading with Yuushi to understand. 'Please understand Yuushi, I only did it to protect you. It had nothing to do with the family sending me here to check up on you. I did it on my own free will.'

'You told Nagi to stay away from me because of my past. Why would you do that.'? Yuushi said and couldn't keep the shock from his voice. 'So all of this has been _your_ doing.' Yuushi's voice rose slightly higher and he thanked God that they were the only ones in the study lounge.

'Calm down, Yuushi.'

'I have told you before, Hayato. Whoever I bring into my life is none of your's, the family's, or anybody else's business.' Yuushi stood up abruptly and was about to walk away when Hayato suddenly reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand to stop him from leaving.

'Please, Yuushi. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was jealous that you would love me less. When I saw you with Nagi, it made me think that maybe you didn't need me anymore' Hayato said and he had to look down in shame so he didn't have to look into his cousin's intense blue eyes. Hayato was _jealous_, of Nagi. As realization settled in, Yuushi's eyes softened.

'Hayato, you idiot. Why didn't you just tell me.'?

'Who knows? You how I get sometimes. I just can't help myself.'

'I know. But you're my cousin. I could never love you less. And you didn't have to go that far to protect me. Knowing that you care is enough for me.'

'I knew that you would say something like that. Always the positive one.' Hayato looked back and smirked slightly

'But thank you for protecting me. I am happy that you are thinking of me, Hayato but I'm fine really. I have lots of friends here and I have the student council.' Yuushi said warmly. 'But when I'm with Nagi. I feel like I can be myself and not have to worry about family expectations and traditions. I love him, Hayato.' Hayato was shocked to say the least about Yuushi's sudden declaration but snorted before saying.

'Idiot! I know that but…I just worry about you sometimes.'

'There's no need cousin, but I am glad you are by my side.' Yuushi smiled and Hayato couldn't help but smile back.

'Me to.'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

With heavy footsteps, Nagi made his way up the familiar stairs towards the student council room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded, crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded in again and read the neatly handwritten writing inside.

Meet me in the student council room. It will be empty so there shouldn't be any distractions. We need to have a little talk.

Hayato

Nagi sighed and pocketed the note before stopping outside the council room door. What would Hayato want with him this time, Nagi wondered and suddenly became hesitant. He didn't think he could take much more of this. Being away from Yuushi was like torture and everyday he had to keep up this charade, the cut in his heart would grow deeper. He shook his head to rid it of those dark thoughts before he reached for the handle and turned it.

But Hayato was not the one that was standing there, Yuushi was and Nagi's eyes widened as he started in shock and surprised at the blonde who turned around when he heard Nagi come in.

'Nagi, you came.' Yuushi said softly but made no attempt to approach the shocked brunette, although he desperately wanted to take Nagi in his arms right now but refrained with surprising strength.

'Yu-Chan. What are you doing here? I thought…'

'Hayato would be here.' Yuushi said calmly before walking forward and stopping just in front of Nagi. 'Don't worry he told me everything.'

Nagi blinked in shock before staying shakily. 'H..He did.'

'Yes.' And before Nagi could respond, Yuushi reached over and crushed Nagi to his chest.' You idiot.' Yuushi said softly in Nagi's ear, and shivered slightly from their close contact.

'Yu-Chan, I…'

'Shhh. Hush, Nagi. I know and you don't have to beat yourself over it. The past is in the past and I can't change that. But you can be my future Nagi, if you want to.' Nagi buried his face in Yuushi's chest and wrapped his arms around Yuushi.

'I would love that, Yuushi.' Yuushi smiled tenderly and lifted his head to look down into Nagi's tear glazed eyes. He reached out and gently cupped Nagi's cheek and watched in amusement as the other boy's eyes widened considerably. He smirked wickedly and brought Nagi's mouth closer to his.

'I love you.' He said breathlessly before sealing his declaration with a deep kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

'What a day.' Yuushi said tiredly and opened the door to his apartment. After what happened that day, it felt like his energy had been drained from him and all that was left was a hollow shell. But…at least the rift between him and Nagi was at least closed now. He had felt a great weight being lifted from his chest when he found out what was _really_ wrong with his little Nagi-Chan and he felt relieved.

_Stupid Hayato_, Yuushi thought fondly and smiled gently when he thought of his overprotective cousin. He had no idea that Hayato felt that way and he would never of guessed that Hayato would feel jealous. He knew that Hayato was a bit rash and stubborn sometimes but, so was he. They were like two peas in the same pod and it touched him to know he had people out there who cared about him that much.

He stripped off his school blazer and was about to head to the bathroom when his phone started ring. He wondered if maybe it was Nagi, asking if he was alright or maybe Hayato, keeping an eye on him. He smiled and went to picked it up and held it to his ear

'Hai, Yuushi speaking.'

'Hey big brother.'

To be continued

That one was a killer. I slaved over this chapter for a week trying to get it right, so I hope it paid off. In the next chapter I am going to introduce Yuushi's brother, Reito since we don't get to see him in the manga. Which is a shame. I wonder what it would be like if this ever turned into an anime. Hot guys anyone. Anyway read and remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey they're all. Long time, no see. Lol. Anyway I know that, yes I have neglected al of you by not updating sooner and I am sorry about that. Truly I am and that I bet you are dying to see what happens in the next chapter. I am still a little disappointed that Hotaru Odagiri hasn't brought out a third volume yet of Invisible boy because there is so much going on (I re-read the first and second volumes again, for the hundredth time.)

Anyway just to let you know that I do not own Invisible boy. That honour goes to Hotaru Odagiri.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

'_Hello, Aniki.' _

'_Reito.' Yuushi said in relative shock. Of all the people to call him, his younger brother was the last person he expected. Especially since he and his brother now, rarely spoke to each other, only if it is to do with the family. But even then it was rare. So naturally, Yuushi's suspicion and curiosity peeked. 'What can I do for you.'? _

'_Is that anyway to speck to your brother, Yuushi. Maybe I just wanted to have a chat with my older brother.' Reito said heedlessly, impatience lining his voice. Yuushi sighed inwardly. He didn't want to have to deal with Reito's temper fits right now. So much so, that he wished he had never picked up the phone, even for his own family. _

'_My apologise Reito.' He thought it better to defuse the situation quickly. Reito was a hard one to please. 'I was just surprised by your sudden call.' _

'_Well I wouldn't have to if you call me when you were supposed to. I expect that Seiji told you the message.'_

'_He did. But…' _

'_You have your cultural festival starting in a few days.' Reito cut him off._

'_Yes. But Reito…' _

'_I will come and see you then. It is the will of the family Yuushi, to see that it is done. He may have let you leave but you are still obligated to the family, Yuushi…'_

'_Yuushi…'_

'Yuushi…are you in there.' A hand waved in front of his face making Yuushi jerk his head up and blink rapidly before blue eyes looked up to find Kyosuke and Nagi standing in front of his desk, looking at him with concern. He looked back at them in confusion before he took a look around and realised they were the only ones left in the classroom.

'Has everyone gone.'? Yuushi asked with surprise. Kyosuke and Nagi exchanged glances with each other over Yuushi's head. All through class, Kyosuke noticed, Yuushi seemed to have the same disoriented look on his face and his eyelids seemed to droop lower every passing minute. He couldn't have gotten at least a few hours sleep, and he knew for a fact that the student council was not overly busy at the moment due to the fact that all the hard work had already been done. The weird thing was this has been going on for the last couple of days but nobody's really notice, not with all the hours Yuushi puts in to the student council. What had gotten the vivacious, free Yuushi Kitou so…rattled? What ever it was, it disturbed Kyosuke more then he wanted to acknowledge.

'Everyone left ten minutes ago. We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, idiot. Even the teacher has left.' Kyosuke said irritatingly and his brows wrinkled into a scowl but underneath a hint of worry was still visible 'What's going on with you.'?

'Oh, its nothing really. I must have been just daydreaming and didn't hear you. I guess I am stressed out about the cultural festival tomorrow.' Yuushi waved away their concern and stood up and made his way to the door, missing the same concern glances being exchanged behind his back. Kyosuke shrugged a shoulder and he and Nagi followed their president out into the hall.

'Are you sure your alright Yu-Chan. If your not feeling well, I could ask Takamura-Sempai if he could cancel today's meeting.' Nagi asked as he rode in step with the blonde-haired president. Kyosuke shuffled behind them, keeping a watchful eye out.

'I'm fine Nagi, really. I didn't get much sleep last night, is all. Besides, I can't skip out on a meeting. What would be the reason for doing all this.' Yuushi said and looked at the things around him, lighting up the long hall.

Decorations, banners and booths had been set up colourfully along the corridors where in just a couple of days members of the student body would be able to participate in their chosen activities and show off their unique talents in Ouka Academy's Cultural Festival. It was almost as if a sense of euphoria had settled over the campus and swallowed everything in sight. It showed on everyone's faces as they went about with smiles on their faces, diligently making sure that this was the best cultural festival ever in the school's history.

'Hello, president Kitou.' They called out as Yuushi walked past, with Kyosuke and Nagi in tow. He smiled and waved at his fellow students who continued to smile as they went back to work. Being president sure had its good points, especially if he was able to make so many people happy.

'Everyone seems so excited about the festival.' Nagi commented as he glanced around.

'Yeah…they are.' Yuushi said, making Nagi look up at the taller boy. For a second Nagi could of sworn he heard the heavy-hearted tone underneath and it worried him. Yuushi was never the one to sound so down before. He was the one who helped people with their problems. The one who always had a smile on his face whenever he wanted to cheer someone up. It wasn't supposed to be the other way round. This made Nagi even more worried that it made his heart twist in his chest.

They climbed the flight of stars to the Student Council Room and heard laughter coming from inside.

'I see someone has made themselves at home.' Yuushi mumbled to himself and opened the door to find sure enough; Hayato was sitting there around the table talking and laughing with the council members. Even Shinobu managed to show himself from whatever escapade he had been on to join the small gathering that had assembled. They looked up when they heard the door open.

'Oh, Yuushi. You're here. I just thought I would wonder by and see how things run around here when your members started telling me all the funny things you guys get up to.' Hayato said lightly. 'The way you cleared that 'Blessing of the cherry blossom spirit' challenge. That's a Kitou for ya. We're a daring bunch.'

'Don't you have somewhere else do be. I am sure your 'daring' could be used else where.' Yuushi managed in a civil tone, keeping his expression calm.

Hayato waved him off 'Yeah, and miss the Student Council President in action, I could never. How would I get to witness all the good deeds you've done for the school.'? Hayato said in mock earnest.

'I'm sure they're not that great. I just do what I can for the best of every student. ' Yuushi commented earnestly, earning amused looks from his members.

'Are you kidding. There awesome, president.' Tenta said mirthfully and stuck his hands up in the air in cheer. Yuushi took his seat at the front of the table and Vice-president Akira Takamura; came to stand beside him

'These are the minutes from the last meeting. We were discussing final arrangements for the main stage, which is being set up in the inner courtyard. The music department has sent over their requests as well as the art department's.' Akira placed the sheets of paper in front of Yuushi and he glanced down at them. For a second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him as he looked down at the paper and the words seemed to run off the page like water. He shook his head to try to clear it but it only made it worse. He reached up to rub his eye.

'Are you alright, president, you seem pale.' Akira asked with concern and glanced down at his blonde-haired friend. Yuushi rubbed his eye again.

'No, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night.' He went back to reading and Akira bent down to discuss certain points with him. The others looked back and forth at each other.

'He was like that in class today. He said that he didn't get much sleep but all through class he looked distressed. But it hasn't just been today. Its been the last couple of days.' Kyosuke pointed out quietly when he saw that Yuushi was busy talking with Akira.

'The last couple of days.' Hayato said and sat up.

'I have noticed it as well.' Satsuki agreed with Kyo.

'Well, he has been putting in a lot of hours the last couple of days. We all have.' Takaya said.

Hayato glanced over and took a good look at his cousin. The same calm, cool exterior was still there but underneath signs of uneasiness were just visible. His eyes weren't glowing as brightly then they normally were and his usually confident posture seemed off balance somehow. Then something in Hayato's head snapped, like a rubber band, as if the answer had just slapped him in the face. He suddenly knew. The uneasiness. The distress… _He called you, didn't he?_

Hayato found himself frowning. Now, his cousin was a lot of things. Confident. Elite. Even going far enough to say that he was slightly arrogant. But, what he wasn't, was a coward. And it was that retrospect that Hayato found himself willing to protect Yuushi by any means necessary. Even if it was their own family Hayato was protected him from. And he expected anyone of the student council wouldn't hesitate to do the same.

………………………………………………………………………………

Throngs of school kids and business people filled the shop-lined street as Satsuki headed home that afternoon. His bag hung loose by his side and his deep grey-blue eyes surveyed the scenery with a sense of indifference. The cliché of all these people around him chatting and going on with their small lives without a care in the world made Satsuki feel rueful. The young schoolgirls would through curious glances his way, thinking he hadn't noticed when they spotted him walking past with his crisp, black Ouka uniform blowing in the cool afternoon breeze.

Yuushi's behaviour was still fresh in his mind. He knew the other boy's reputation of keeping his problems to himself. To bottle up all his worries and fears to a point were nothing was left but explode. Satsuki should know; he was a master as well. But that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about him because it was obvious that something was going on.

He walked by the crowded shops and stood by the black and white crossing, waiting for the lights when he spotted a wisp of long blonde hair and he looked up and found Takaya on the other side, surrounded by a horde of Mokuon girls. Takaya at that moment looked up and saw Satsuki on the other side. He waved over to him and Satsuki clicked his tongue as the light changed and he crossed. He walked up to Takaya, whose shoulder length blonde hair was loosely tied up, leaving strands to fall over his handsome face.

'Satsuki, what a surprise to see you out here. I just ran into these lovely ladies and was showing them around. What are you doing here.'

'I had to stayed behind with Yuushi to finish some council business for the festival tomorrow and this is the quickest way to get home.' Satsuki said flatly. _Even though I had crowds._

'Oh, Yuushi Kitou. He is so handsome.' The girls around Takaya squeal by the mention of his president's name and Satsuki almost flinched as the high-pitched wails shot through him.

'Oh girls, how cruel you are. I thought I was the handsome one.' Takaya said dramatically and flicked back his loose locks. The ladies around him encouraged him that wasn't the case and that he was surely handsome while they fawned over him. Satsuki watched the display with plain disgust. It was enough to make Satsuki sick. _Tch! What an idiot._

Satsuki turned around and was about to walk away when Takaya called after him. 'Satsuki, where are you going.'?

Satsuki stopped, but didn't turn around. 'I see you're busy, so I will take my leave.' He said before walking off without a glance. Takaya didn't go after him but watched him walk away through the crowd, like a black cloud across a sea of white. If only Satsuki could see himself for what he truly was and open up, he just might find someone who was willing to listen, but Takaya kind of liked that cool, stoical side of the dark-haired teen. It added a certain charm to his already warm glow. It was more…appealing.

'_Satsuki…'_

………………………………………………………………………………

'Reito called you, didn't he. ' Hayato asked when they were in the privacy of the quite student council room. He had waited for Saiga to leave so he could confront his cousin in private. He had opened the door and found Yuushi staring out the window. The sun had set considerably, bathing the room in a soft, warn glow and pulled shadows over Yuushi's face when he turned to him.

'Am I that obvious.' He eyed Yuushi with suspicion as he walked over to a desk and slumped down on the desk, as if in defeat. Hayato frowned.

'You might be able to fool those in the student council but I am no fool, Yuushi. I know you better.' He watched Yuushi visibly flinch away from his hash words and distress flash across his face, It scared him to see such a look on his cousin's face, who was always so strong and independent that it took all his will power not to reach out wrap his arms around Yuushi and chase away all his fears. Hayato sighed.

'You don't have to tell me.' He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his black locks in slight irritation but opened them when Yuushi finally spoke.

'It seems stupid doesn't it. I thought I would be able to escape it all. Live a life that is mine. But what I put on here is a charade, a false image to hide who I really am, to stop people from knowing the truth about me.' Yuushi said quietly and looked down at his hands.

'Yuushi' Hayato said sadly.

Yuushi sighed and turned his head to stare out the window, causing Hayato to frown deeper. They sat in silence for a moment before Yuushi finally managed to speak. 'Do you remember, Hayato when we would sit on uncle's roof and trace the sunset patterns with our fingers. We would be up there for hours, even when the sun had gone down we would still be up there, looking up at the stars and uncle had to come up and get us before we caught a cold.'

Hayato watched as Yuushi lifted his hand and started to silently trace the sky with his fingertip. 'So close, yet so far away'. That's what you said to me. Hayato.'

The rays of sun filtered into their little private corner and fell on Yuushi's face, enveloping his face in a soft light. He never realised it until now, just how much of a burden Yuushi had to carry on his shoulders. He knew he was never going to be truly free but he made the best of it and at that moment Hayato could forget about the fact that they were family and just be Yuushi's friend, someone he could lean on. He took a step forward and placed his hand on Yuushi's extended one and they traced the sky together.

Unknown to them a black figure stood by the door and listened silently to the wistful exchange between family members. He smiled sadly and wished with all his strength that it were him comforting Yuushi at that moment. He waited for a few moments as if to make sure everything was all right before leaving the two to their privacy and walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………

The skies around Ouka lit up with fireworks with the opening of the schools annual cultural festival. It was the only time of the year where the prestigious Ouka Academy was open to the public. Students, teachers, even parents came from all over to get a glimpse at the talent of the Academy's students. It was obvious that most of the girls came to ogle the handsome male students; some even bring along their reluctant boyfriends and possibly try to snare an unexpected suitor.

Yuushi Kitou walked the halls of his school with Akira close at his side keeping an eye out on the progress of the festival. Through the open window he could hear the music being played from the inner courtyard. Its soothing melody reaching his ears and seemed to relaxed his already sensitive nerves. The upbeat and cheerful mood of everyone around him brought him enough peace to prepare him for the hurricane that was surely to come.

'Yuushi, is anything troubling you.' Yuushi was broken out of his thoughts by the concerning question and glanced next to him at his dark-haired friend.

He smiled. 'Nothing that could get in the way of today. I am just happy to see everyone is enjoying themselves. Even the council members seemed to be getting into the spirit of things.' Yuushi said. It was true. His Student Council members had taken to this with so much unexpected vigor that they seemed to have gained a bigger reputation then ever before.

'It seems that everyone's hard work paid off. We can all relax and have fun. Including you, President.' Akira said gently and Yuushi chuckled.

'I suppose so.'

Meanwhile outside, a sleek black limousine pulled up the front steps of the main gate of the Academy, drawing the attention of the people passing by and stopped before a darkly dressed man got out the front seat and came around to the passenger door, which he opened and a young boy, no older then fourteen got out of the car followed by three others and made their way through the gate. Their stunning good made heads turn in their direction and audible whispers followed them as they stood in front of the main entrance.

'So this is Ouka Academy.' The young boy said and brushed back black, obsidian locks from his face to get a better view of the tall buildings with a lack of interest.

'It sure is grand.' A woman said behind him and was clutching the small hand of the child next to her who glanced back and forth as if trying to find someone.

'Auntie.' She turned brown doe eyes up to the older woman and pulled the hem of her skirt to make her look down. 'Where's Nii-San.'

'I am sure we will be able to see him soon. He is very busy right now.' She reassured her gently.

'Are you sure Yuushi won't mind us dropping in. it seems he has a lot to do, Reito.' A stutter came from behind him and Reito didn't even glance back at his cousins.

'Seiji, don't worry so much. I told him we were coming. Well, I told him _I _was coming anyway.' Reito said coolly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a group of girls looking his way.

'Hey you,' He yelled suddenly and pointed to them. 'Where can I find Yuushi Kitou.'? The sudden outburst caused them to jump in surprise.

'Oh, um, I think I saw Kitou-Kun in the west hall which is that building over there.' They nodded to the building they were referring to and Reito looked back and nodded.

'Um…excuse me.' One of the girls asks him quietly. He turned his head and regarded her with undisguised indifference.

'Yes.'

'Do you know Kitou-Kun.'?

He smiled surly, enhancing his already fine features and blushes spread across ever girl's cheek. ' I know him very well. I'm his brother; Reito Kitou.'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Nagi finished unloading the heavy boxes he was carrying and reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He glanced around at the chatter and excitement around him and couldn't help but smile. The hard work and long hours had really paid off with all the progress they were making. All the members seemed to be getting in the spirit of things. Doing their bit to help the running of the day go as smoothly as possible. And it was all Yuushi's doing. He was the one who made this happen. He had not been able to see Yuushi at all but he knew hi blonde-haired president must be busy overseeing the day's events.

He smiled again then suddenly the chatter turned into soft whispering and Nagi looked up to see what the fuss was about. His eyes widened, as did everyone else in the room. Standing there, in the mitts of the crowd of students, was the spitting image of Yuushi himself, except younger. The young boy's face was swept up by locks of midnight that fell over pools of forest green orbs. But while Yuushi always held a look of contentment, this boy's scowl could separate the difference.

He was also causing quite a stir amongst the bystanders. Each trying to get a look at the Yuushi look alike. His handsome looks did leave something to be desired and Nagi like the rest of the onlookers couldn't help but stare. Then a sudden thought struck him. _Could this be… _Nagi thought to himself. He gathered his wits and walked up to the dark-haired boy.

'Hello there. May I help you with something.' Nagi asked politely and almost blushed when those green eyes landed on him.

The boy stared back at him and caught sight of the purple insignia on his jacket and he said curtly. 'You're in the student council. Correct.'

'Yes, I am'

'Then yes there is something you can help me with. I am tying to find my poor excuse for a brother. His name is Yuu…'

'Reito.'

To be continued.

That was a long chapter, but I felt it was necessary to get all my ideas for this out in the open. I have just finished watching a show called Munto, which by the way was awesome and now I am sitting and waiting for the new Ai no Kusabi OVA to come out which looks awesome as well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review.


End file.
